


Lusty Princess in the Green Haori

by epicenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicenity/pseuds/epicenity
Summary: Naruto and Tsunade have had sexual tension ever since he returned to the village, and they can't resist their feelings any longer.
Relationships: Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 30





	1. First Encounters

Seeing Tsunade was always one of the best parts of Naruto's day. There was always a slight flirtation in the air, hard to explain. They never acted on it and maybe it was better that way, but both of them wanted it badly. There had been sexual tension ever since he returned to the village. Their relationship had changed. He was now the same height as her, he had a deeper voice, and a more built figure. She maintained her good looks and charm, of course.

Naruto stood outside of the Hokage's office, a little nervous which was unusual for him, but their conversations were always intense. He wiped his hands on his black pants, thinking of their changing relationship. Taking a quick breath he stepped in, the room smelled of old papers, but her scent was also slightly present.

"Good morning Grandma" he said, feigning confidence, making his way to her desk. "Why do you still insist on using that name?" as usual, she was working on important papers and in major need of a stress reliever. She yawned and glanced up at him. "How did the mission go?" "Good. An A-rank mission, just me. Not bad, huh?" He smirked. Tsunade eyed him closely, with her hand resting on her chin. "Not bad," she wouldn't let out a smile.

"You are maturing." Her eyes moved up and down his body, she held her glance on his junk, which was slightly protruding from his orange and black pants. "Definitely maturing." She looked back at his eyes without hesitating, looking deeper this time.

"Well, if that's it, I'll be on my way..." he trailed off. His facade was fading fast. She was just to much, her body, her confidence... her status. He knew she wanted him, but he still couldn't quite muster up the nerve. Tsunade saw this as well. "There is something else."

She stood up and walked over to him, forcefully enough for her large breasts to bounce up and down. He couldn't avert his gaze, noticing that they were the perfect size. He swallowed, trying to keep his cool. She stood face-to-face with Naruto. "I'm done flirting." She put her hand on the back of his head slowly, and they kissed. She frenched him immediately, their tongues moving in sync. They were both relieved the waiting was over.

They stood in the middle of Tsunade's office as they continued to kiss, moving their hands all over, discovering one another. She caressed his abs. He reached under her green haori, feeling her nice hips. Their lips finally parted, "What should we do first?" Naruto said eagerly. "I had something in mind..."

Naruto lightly grabbed her haori near her shoulders and pulled it off of Tsunade, revealing even more of her gorgeous curvy figure. He bit his lip as he studied her arms, her chest, her everything. "You haven't seen anything yet." she reached around and pulled on her light-gray blouse. It immediately dropped to the ground, and her breasts revealed themselves. "Damn" he let out, "Your turn" Tsunade declared, leaning against her desk wearing only her tight, dark-blue capris, and her high-heeled sandals.

Naruto slowly unzipped his jacket unveiling his fishnet undershirt. Tsunade could see his abs, and his toned figure. He got it off quickly, eager for more of the woman in front of him. She helped him pull the fishnet off, and they both noticed the Third's necklace. "We've come a long way since then..." she realized. "Yeah, getting better by the day." they smiled to each other, while the village continued on below them, but they were alone together.

Tsunade began to take off her pants slowly, seductively, as Naruto watched. His dick was rock-hard now, just from watching her. She put her hands on her hips, wearing only black panties and high-heels. "Like what you see?" She looked into his eyes, than brought her gaze downward again, to his dick. "I know what I want first," she said lustfully.

Naruto smiled, "Whatever you want." Her mind began to wander, she realized he was all hers, they could do anything. She got down on the ground quick, her knees resting on the hastily discarded clothes. She looked at his package like wives look at husbands.

Tsunade lightly brushed her hands against his abs. Then she began unzipping his pants. She pulled down the blue boxers and his member unfurled, it was 8-inches and fairly thick. "God, Naruto, it's huge." She said in her raspy, mature voice. He could listen to her talk like that all day. He looked down at her, taking in the moment. His dick was right by the Fifth Hokage, and would soon be in her. He looked at the desk, thinking of her status. He loved her of course, but also felt pretty damn good about having her by his dick. She felt similarly.

He watched her with eager eyes, pleading wordlessly for her to touch him. Finally, she took his dick in her hand and rubbed it against her cheek before she started jacking him off, just the right amount of dirty and sexy. "It's huge," she could feel herself losing all thought except for Naruto. She inhaled, getting the sexual scent of his cock. He was moaning quietly with one hand on her head. She continued to rub him, her loose, blonde pigtails moving ever so slightly.

She watched him, in a state of bliss just from her hand. He was panting, his fit body moving slightly in and out. The smell of papers had left the room, now it was filled with their pheromones. Naruto realized he wanted something more, and decided to take his turn being the dominate one.

Tsunade felt his change, and took her hand off of him, resting it on her right thigh. He grabbed onto Tsunade's perfect blonde pigtails, "Open-" he held down on them forcefully, asserting dominance, "-Open up." he commanded. "Yeath Their" she replied with

her tongue out, she giggled, loving her treatment. It was cute, Naruto thought as he pushed her mouth onto his cock.

He started slow, pulling her pigtails back and forth, back and forth as he entered her throat. Eventually he went at a pace which felt best, but she didn't mind. She looked at him lustfully, sucking like her life depended on it. They held eye contact, "Mmm, good girl. Good, girl... fuck." She put her hands on his muscular thighs, to gain even more speed.

She felt herself being used, whatever made Naruto feel best. She knew how much he cared for her, and that made the degradation even better. The bond between them was so strong, they could give in to carnal instinct.

Eventually he slowed down and let go of her. He felt the cool air on his wet dick. She took a moment to catch her breath. "I can't believe you didn't cum yet," Tsunade remarked, licking her lips. "I can last awhile, even with you" he smirked. "We'll see about that."

She grabbed his arm and brought him over to her desk. Naruto pulled off the rest of his clothes and sat up on the desk. He laid back. Tsunade eyed him all over, admiring his figure: his yellow rustled hair, his muscles, his dick. "A lot better than paper work... I wouldn't mind always having you up there," she commented. Naruto smiled coyly, posed like a Greek statue.

Tsunade walked over to him, her heels clanking against the ground. Her panties concealing barely anything. He couldn't keep his eyes from exploring Tsunade. Every curve was perfect, not because it was flawless, but because it was her. From her forehead mark (containing a lot of power), all the way to her red-painted toes.

She kissed him, holding his chin as their lips met. His hands felt her all over, grabbing her curvy ass, moving up her hips, stomach... finally meeting her massive tits. She loved his touch, forceful but loving. He played with her nipples, which quickly became erect. Tsunade couldn't resist letting out moans, they weren't sensual, they were excited.

He felt them in his hands, his fingers. He continued to play with her breasts, weighing them, as they kissed. She then moved down his body, leaving kisses all over. He watched her bright pink lips leave marks from his neck down to his abs. As she moved, Naruto could feel her hair tickle his body.

Finally, she had reached her destination. She began to kiss his dick, up and down. It was right in her face and she loved it. She left a few kisses on his balls too, and finally, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. She started by rapidly sucking on the tip, and Naruto couldn't help but moan.

As she continued to suck all the way down now, he noticed her ass begin to shake. She was bent over, and he had the perfect view. He reached over and started massaging her pussy, although it was soaking wet already, before fingering her. Her eyes widened as she felt him enter her with two digits, she let out a sound while sucking, and he could feel it.

They were both moaning now, as she sped up. She felt his cock move in her mouth, while he was pleasuring her pussy. They moved in sync, as his fingers went in, her mouth went deeper.

Their moans grew louder as they approached climax, neither could hold back anymore, as they felt the pressure, the pleasure, build. They both began to shake. Naruto, sitting on the Hokage's desk getting blown. Tsunade, bending over being rapidly fingered.

Finally they both came at the same time: Tsunade felt Naruto's hot sperm shoot into her throat, as she squirted all over his hand. Ecstasy led into relief as they both tried to catch their breath. Her knees bucked and she knelt down, putting her head on Naruto's stomach. They held eye contact once again as she swallowed.

Before they could plan what to do next, they heard footsteps. Tsunade grabbed their clothes, still on the ground, and motioned toward her desk. They both hid under it, barely fitting.

The door opened, and they recognized Shizune's voice, "She isn't here? That's unusual." Under the desk, they sat, listening cautiously. "I guess I'll come back." They heard the door shut.

After a long pause, they both started laughing. The situation was ridiculous. They were sitting under the Hokage desk naked. "Why are we even hiding?" he had to ask. "...we don't really know what we're doing yet!" she said quickly, unsure herself.

They slid out from underneath the desk. Standing up they began putting on their individual clothes. "Maybe that's okay," he remarked pulling his pants on. "Either way, she might come back... I should go" he added. They paused, considering their feelings. "Yeah, we'll do this again though, right? Maybe in a better place." Tsunade smiled, tying her blouse. "Definitely. And we'll do even more." he said, pulling her in for another kiss, more intimate this time, but still sexual. "Mmm, sounds good." she replied.

Naruto made his way out through the window, and he couldn't help but remember doing that the first time he returned to the village. A lot has changed, he thought, a lot will change. He glanced back in and saw Tsunade pulling her green haori on, and fixing her hair. He smiled, he was ready for whatever was next. He didn't know it, but she was smiling too, thinking the same.


	2. Intimacy

Once again, Tsunade found herself sitting idly at her desk, staring at a overwhelming amount of paperwork. Her mind couldn't help but wander to her time with Naruto. These thoughts wouldn't be so invasive, but it was right here, on this desk.

She was trying to focus on the logistics for an important mission. "Aah, Shikamaru is a genius. I don't need to over think this anyway," Tsunade comforted herself, feeling her blushing face. These invasive thoughts weren't anything new, Tsunade was always lazy, she just had a nice distraction now.

She heard a knock on the door, followed by Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto entering. Tsunade didn't expect Naruto, but she tried to play it cool. "What happened to Kiba?" "Sorry Lady Tsunade, he's with his family," Shikamaru said,"You put you all together for a reason... you needed a strategist, a tracker, and an offense," he shrugged and looked at her, "So we got Naruto to be our new offense." Tsunade hit her fist on the table, and the three of them jumped back. "That should be fine... just inform me before make such decisions."

After she had explained the specifics of their mission, they began to leave. "Understood, Lady Tsunade." Neji walked out of the office, but Shikamaru paused near the door, "Naruto? You coming or what?" "Yeah, I'm just going to go over the mission again!" Naruto got on the defensive, as per usual. "Alright, relax. Just hurry up." he walked out as his slow pace.

"What is it?" Tsunade said, staring down at miscellaneous papers. She was the nervous one now. They knew each other so well, but now they were strangers again, in a way. "I thought maybe we could go out, after the mission?" Tension and butterflies formed in her stomach as she heard that. She looked up at him trying to stifle a smile, "Sure." "Just come to my room later, okay? It's downstairs." "Okay, great!" Naruto said with his hands in his pockets, being direct like that was tough. "I guess I'd better go, for now," he headed towards the door. Tsunade stopped him, "Oh, and try to focus on the mission, I know it's hard with me on your mind," He smirked and said, "I'll try," before leaving. Tsunade noticed her face was red-hot once again, but she didn't mind it.

"You alright man?" Shikamaru said, waking Naruto from his daydream. He glanced around the place, there were people eating, talking, laughing. His eyes paused on a couple for a moment. "Yeah, of course! Just hungry!" Naruto dug for his wallet ahead of time. "I'll pay, alright?" Shikamaru said, "Yes! Thanks Shikamaru! Food is always better when it's free!" Naruto put up his hands triumphantly. "He's probably used to paying for Choji, so it's more habit than courtesy-" Neji mentioned offhandedly. "Jeez, do you want me to pay or not!" "Whatever the reason, as long as you're paying!" Naruto shrugged, carelessly.

Tsunade sat at her desk, absentmindedly toying with her pigtails. "You've been quiet a while," Shizune spoke up from her chair. Tsunade glanced over to her, "I already did a lot of work today-" "I know, it's not that," Shizune fidgeted around a bit. "The opposite, actually. I was going to recommend going out, maybe? You seem stressed is all." Shizune seemed concerned, but Tsunade smirked, "I actually do have plans, ones that will help with stress," Tsunade said, glancing out of the window. "Naruto?" Shizune said casually, stunning Tsunade.

Shikamaru and Naruto stood outside of Neji's house. Naruto blurted out, "Well... I'll see ya, Shikamaru!" He could always be casual, until he was trying to be. "Why? We walk the same way." he looked at Naruto quizzically, until a smile formed on his face. "What, are you headed somewhere else tonight?" Naruto grew wide-eyed, "Whaaat, no, well, I-" Naruto grew nervous, still wanting to keep his "relationship" with Tsunade a secret. Shikamaru scratched his head, "If you say so," he began strolling off. "By the way, tell Lady Tsunade the mission was a success!" he said with a wave, leaving Naruto standing there stunned.

Shizune came to Tsunade's desk with two shot glasses and a bottle of Sake. "Instead of sitting around waiting for him, let's have fun too!" she poured some into each glass. Tsunade opted to take the bottle instead, taking a big swig. "How did you know, Shizune?" Tsunade said, watching her swallow her shot. "You two? Try all you like, it's obvious." Tsunade thought back to their various encounters: blushing, joking, and just a bit of flirting. "Especially after you two had sex in here." Shizune matter-of-factly said. Tsunade's looked stunned as she held a bottle to her lips. "I'm a woman too, I know that scent when I smell it," Shizune laughed, and took another shot of liquid courage. "Why are you still talking to me? Go to your room, you both deserve it." Tsunade handed the bottle back to her, "Yeah," she managed. Shizune was dominating the conversation in an unusual way. "Thanks for not making a big deal about this." Tsunade got up and headed towards her room, "Have fun!" Shizune giggled like an amused child.

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's door with a plan. After a moment, Tsunade opened the door, "Are those for me?" she pointed to the roses in his hands. "Of course, unless you prefer another type?" Five clones walked up to the door holding different types, different colors of flowers. "I didn't know what kind you like." Tsunade looked at him coyly, "All kinds, you... all can put them on the table."

The clones did as told, than vanished into puffs of smoke. Naruto stood in the doorway close to her, "Have you been drinking?" he could smell it on her, not an unusual scent for Tsunade. "Well what'd you expect when you keep a woman waiting? I almost had to take care of myself." she said half-serious, half-teasing. They were standing close, they could feel each others warmth, and the tension was as present as always. Naruto defended himself, "Sorry about that, we can still go somewhere-" "I'd rather skip that for tonight." Tsunade looked him in the eyes. "I've waited for you, after all," she shut the door by leaning her back against it.

He began to kiss her, tasting alcohol on her bright pink lips. They began a sort of push-and-pull with each other, moving together like a dance. Tsunade tried to unzip his jacket, "Nonono, this time we start with you," he spoke with his mouth still on hers.

They separated for a moment while he pulled down her blouse, revealing her breasts. He began to breathe heavily, aroused by just the sight of them. He started by kissing left, moving all around the nipple, until finally biting down on her left aerola and pulling back, just slightly. She moaned. She looked down at him, with one hand on his neck. Naruto continued this assault on her senses, brushing his thumb against her right nipple, then pinching it a bit.

She was breathing heavier now, guiding his hand into her pants. "Please," she begged for it, even though she didn't need to. He kissed her lips again, lightly petting her hair with one hand, while the other rubbed her pussy. She felt him making little circles with two fingers, pleasure pulsating through her. His touch was so gentle, yet so commanding, the perfect way for a man to be, she thought.

She started walking backwards a bit, leading him towards her bed. Their hands still on each other. For a moment, he realized he was in Tsunade's room and he still couldn't believe it. He shifted his focus back to her, enjoying the moment. They both fell onto her bed, giggling, but with lust in their eyes.

Naruto finally pulled off her blouse all the way, than instantly moving to her capris, pulling them off as well. He left the clothes on the ground, and left Tsunade naked. He studied her figure once again, "I'll never get tired of that." he said, feeling his dick expand, pushing against his pants. "Undress for me," she asked him, coyly, "I want to see you too."

He began with his headband, Naruto planned on taking everything off this time, he thought it would be more intimate. He unzipped his jacket, and pulled the mesh shirt off in quick movements. He was eager to get back to Tsunade. She smiled involuntarily, she was in a daze watching him. He pulled down his pants slowly revealing his crotch. The rest came off and he got into the bed with her.

"Do you want me to-" he asked, but she stopped him, nodding eagerly, pleading with her eyes. He got on his knees, and she sat on the corner of the bed, legs spread. Tsunade realized than that she had Naruto in her room, about to do all kinds of things to her. She held the back of his head, leading him to her pussy. He began to lick her slowly, around her pussy, teasing her with pleasure. Eventually beginning to lick it directly, while changing directions wildly with his tongue. She could never anticipate the next feeling, the next wave of sensory overload.

He could hear her sounds, her enjoyment, and it made him more eager to please. He started fingering once again, slow and deep, looking up at her. He noticed her face, in pleasure, looking back down at him. Focusing, he moved his mouth to her clit and began to lick once again. This drove her wild, and she wrapped her legs around him, holding his head, guiding him to the perfect spot. His mouth was wet with her juices, he could taste her sweetly flavored cum on his tongue as he continued. She watched his lips, his tongue, his eyes, completely focused.

After a while, she lead him slowly off of his knees and back up to her face. They kissed for a moment. She put her hands on his thighs, she sat down on the ground. "I want to focus on you-" he tried to not be selfish. "This is for me," she replied.

He stood up all the way, and she stared up to him. She began to slowly massage his dick. He took in the view, watching her. He noticed her room for the first time. Tsunade stopped to spit in her hand twice, she rubbed it in, and started jerking him off quickly. His thoughts shifted back to her, she was to good at this for his mind to wander. He watched her cute face focusing, staring at his dick. She began to fondle his balls, while she kept her speed.

She stopped abruptly, without giving him time to question, and began to suck. At first, she went halfway, but she took it deeper and deeper into her mouth. Making him moan irregularly as she went up and down. She remembered to use her tongue, moving it around inside her mouth.

She used everything she had to please him. Her hands were on his abs, her lips and tongue were pleasuring him, and her body moved as her mouth did, turning him on even more.

Tsunade stopped sucking a moment to catch her breath. "I can't wait any longer," Naruto said. "You don't need to," her raspy voice made him even more eager to finally have sex. She stood up off of the ground, and got into bed, motioning for him to follow.

She watched him lean down to her, kissing her. She felt his lips, which still tasted like her. Especially his tongue, which made it's way to hers. He knew he was driving her wild, she hated waiting. Naruto finally got on his knees at the edge of the bed. He began to rub his cock on the outside of her pussy, still teasing, but it was contact at least. Tsunade reached her hand down to his dick and guided it inside.

He pulled her legs up and began to fuck her slowly, trying to find the exact ways to please her. Her head fell back onto the pillow, as she watched him thrusting into her. He let out a noise, but she was managing to stay quiet, taking in the moment. He adjusted a bit, and sped up, going a bit deeper inside.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a guttural moan, as her pussy wrapped around his dick. He looked down at Tsunade who was now focused on the pleasure, with her eyes closed. He looked down at her body. Watching her huge breasts move as he did, her thick legs on his. He admired the woman he was with as well, her face in ecstasy was the perfect view.

She felt him grab onto her thighs and thrust deeper still. She heard herself moaning now, it was impossible not to. She opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's. He did the same. She said his name, again and again. It was her entire existence in this moment. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. They were both close.

"Hold on, this will be even better," Tsunade said, stopping him. She quickly flipping onto her stomach, "Okay." she said teasingly, "Fuck me like this" she lifted her ass into the air. Naruto smiled, entering her vagina at a faster pace this time. She felt him hit her g-spot, "Yes! Yes, just like that," Tsunade said between moans.

He held her by her thighs and fucked with all of his strength. He took one hand and grabbed her ass. His view was still perfect. He could see her ass bouncing, her back arching, her face on the pillow. They were both approaching climax. She felt him take her arms and hold them behind her back. Her face twisted in pleasure, her mouth was wide open. Finally, he came, letting out a sound as his cum went inside of her. This drove her over the edge and she began to cum, squirting juices all over him.

He took his dick out and laid down beside Tsunade. Her legs fell down, still shaking. Their moans turned into short breaths of satisfaction. She turned her head to face him, and they kissed.

They laid next to each other now, on their backs. It was a perfect kind of silence, as they felt each others warmth under the covers.

"So you can make clones easily, right?" Tsunade said casually, thinking of the flowers from earlier. "Yeah, why?" he questioned. "Nothing important, just gives me an idea for our next date." Tsunade smiled widely, staring up at the ceiling. Naruto was excited that she'd called it a date, but more excited by her other implication.

Setting aside thoughts of the future, they talked, held each other, and slept well that night. They also had a lot more sex.


	3. A Holiday Interlude

Tsunade and Naruto had been together for quite a while now. They were approaching their one year anniversary. Meanwhile another big date was fast approaching...

Naruto was jolted from his sleepy thoughts by sounds in the kitchen. He stood up too quickly and hit his foot against a cabinet. Still not used to this house, he thought, ambling around the room for a moment before his eyes opened all the way. He threw on his clothes lazily.

While in the bathroom he suddenly remembered hearing sounds in the kitchen earlier. That's weird, what could she be doing in there? Naruto washed his face and went to see.

Just as his thoughts began to wander to his mission, he saw her. Everything else was washed away.

Tsunade was standing with her back to him. She wore a blue apron and nothing else. The only part of it he could see was a small blue bow fastening it together and a thin X on her back where it came over her shoulders. Her skin was almost golden compared to the plain white outside.

She turned around to face him. "Morning! Hungry?" she couldn't help but smile wide, realizing her plan had worked. "Yeah, of course!" he said after a moment.

He studied the front of the apron quickly, wanting to admire. The top of it was right by her nipples, only covering the bottom of her breasts to her nipples, the sides and top were hanging out completely. It came down to her thighs, but the sides of it didn't manage to cover much, leaving her hips and thighs uncovered. It wasn't meant to be worn alone after all.

She turned around after a moment, focusing on the task at hand. "Strip back down," she said plainly, "I want some eye candy too." He quickly listened, taking off his clothes and throwing them aside.

They hadn't done anything like this in a long time. In fact, as they'd settled into a routine, sex in general had been happening less and less. Naruto could feel the effects of this as he immediately got an erection. But she looked so gorgeous that would've happened regardless.

He never took his eyes off her, as she made her way around the kitchen. She was preparing bacon, eggs, and toast. He could smell the aroma once he noticed them.

Naruto hesitated. Did she want him to watch and wait? Or touch and help? He was indecisive as well, but realizing he couldn't stop himself, he approached her from behind. Naruto put his hands around her intimately, holding onto her stomach.

"Took you long enough," she said coyly, her mouth slightly agape due to feeling him against her. She felt the warm hardness of his crotch right against her ass. He moved his head to her neck and kissed her there a few times. His hands began to move down, but Tsunade moved them up to her breasts. He groped them, subtly moving his hands around. The warmth of her skin contrasted with his cold hands.

He moved away, standing next to her. He took a deep breath. "Let me help! We can finish later," he said.

"Right. I was cooking," she said coming out of a trance.

They ambled across the kitchen, preparing all the food while almost nude. It would probably appear ridiculous to anyone watching.

One of them had almost never cooked, opting for ramen instead most of his life. The other hated cooking, and had someone else do it whenever possible. But together they had made an alright meal, and as long as they could eat together, they didn't mind doing it.

"So, any holiday plans? You know it's tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked her as they sat at the table.

"Well, this was kind of my little gift. But, you helped a lot, so maybe we did a mutual gift?" she said, unsure herself.

"Great! I'm never good at that stuff anyways," he replied, "I could invite a few people tomorrow?"

"Definitely! That'll be nice," she smiled at him. However, her mind was racing. That can't be my gift, he helped too much! And we didn't end up doing it on the table or anything crazy like that... I'll have to think of something else for him. What does he like...

He was completely oblivious to her diverted attention, as he was doing the same. I barely did anything, and it was her idea! That isn't a gift at all! What would she really want that I can get by tomorrow...

Good sex! They both thought at about the same time. They stared at each other for a moment, feeling something strange.

"We should probably get dressed, huh?" Naruto remarked, as he looked down and saw a bit of Tsunade's nipple.

So, they both went about their day as usual, but they were both elsewhere, trying to think of their sexiest ideas.

After a long day of pondering and waiting, it had finally arrived. They both went to bed with a similar eagerness to children, albeit for a very adult reason.

The next morning, Tsunade shuffled around in bed. She thought she'd felt Naruto get up, but before she could think too much, she fell back asleep.

The second time she woke up was the last. She shook herself out of sleep. She assumed Naruto was doing his usual morning routine, so she went to the bathroom and prepared.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Naruto was doing the same.

After she'd finished, Tsunade silently crept out into the living room. At first, she didn't see him, but their eyes met at the same time.

He was leaning against the wall next to the tree, wearing only a santa hat. She was wearing only a santa jacket, unbuttoned so that it barely hid anything. She was holding a mistletoe right by her pussy. After a moment, she finally spoke: "Ooh! It's not like us to both choose the perfect gift!"

They'd waited a while for this. Yesterday was the hardest, as they both knew they'd have to stall until today. But the time had arrived, so she avoided foreplay and Naruto had no problems with that.

Tsunade came towards him with only lust in her eyes. Her lips were parted just a bit, which she always did when she was turned on. And she was blushing just a bit, which only happened during sex, or when she drank sake.

Naruto expected her to kiss him, but she picked him up and sat him in front of the tree. "I- forget how strong you are sometimes!" he said, lying on the ground. She, on the other hand, just continued toward her singular goal. She wrapped her hands around his member and jerked him off a bit, although he was already hard. He let out slight moans.

After a moment, Tsunade put her feet on either side of Naruto, by his hips. She slowly sat down, while aligning his cock to point toward her. Naruto honestly felt a bit strange with her saying nothing, so he teased: "No kissing first?"

"I've had plenty of love. I just want pleasure right now," she assured him before rubbing his dick against her pussy. She moved it in little circles. The wet softness made Naruto immediately wince. Then she slipped it inside of her. Her head tilted back a bit, just from the initial sensation.

Tsunade looked down at him. He had an expression of inescapable pleasure, and his fit chest was wet with sweat. She made a sound that was a mix of a moan and a laugh, "mmhhh." Then she began to girate side to side, pushing him back and forth inside rapidly.

Naruto gained composure enough to reach up and spread open her red outfit, unveiling her bouncing breasts. He held onto them by the edges, so his thumbs were perfectly on her nipples. Then he softly rubbed. He could play too.

She shook a bit, and wordlessly increased her pressure, almost slamming down onto him with each thrust. She was very curvy, so she could hurt him if she wanted. She wouldn't, but she could. And that was enough to turn them both on.

As they both were building towards climax, they fell deeper and deeper into lust. Naruto moved his hands up to her neck and squeezed a bit. A smirk grew across her face. Not a prideful one, in fact it was her "O" face. When he could tell, she was gone, enveloped by sex.

But she stopped suddenly, just sitting on him at that point. She pulled him out and grabbed his hands. "I'm not done with you yet," she said, pulling him to the window, "Changed my mind." She wanted him to be 'on top.'

She leaned with her hands against the window, and shook her ass, calling him to her. He couldn't see her biting her lip as she looked out. Their window led out to the village, where people went about their mornings. Most didn't come near the spot to see inside, but occasionally… and that was enough to turn them both on.

As she thought about that, Naruto came up and rubbed her ass a bit, before inserting himself. He was dying to feel her warmth again. Their heat contrasted perfectly to the slight cold coming in from the window.

As he began to pay her back, moving rapidly, he leaned close and embraced her from behind. They looked comparable to animals in heat. He kissed, then bit down lightly on her neck. She let out a loud noise and began to push against him as well.

He leaned back up and put on hand on the curve of her back, the other on her head, he lightly pushed it against the cold glass. She silently laughed in that way she did when she found something surprising.

The cold air just made the warm sex even moreso. Naruto increased his speed and she suddenly came without warning. She shook as she felt liquid leaving leaking from her. The only thing that didn't move was her head.

She stopped moving as it had worn her out, but he put his head by hers. "Not yet," he whispered. She felt the heat from his words. He held onto her chin and continued. Not long after that he came as well. He let out grunts as he let it all out inside.

They both slid to the ground ungracefully. Silence, until: "Shit," she said declaratively, growing a smile. He let out a "mhhm," and put a hand around her.

Luckily no one came by the window. They came by the door. "Hellooo? Are we early? Kakashi said it was fine…" they heard Sakura's voice ring out from the foyer. They looked at each other, then everything happened quickly.

Tsunade panicked and only managed to wrap her outfit around her chest. Her legs were still very visible. Naruto looked for their clothes but settled on hiding behind a couch. Sakura and Kakashi entered the living room and saw them. They both immediately got insane nosebleeds.

"It…is what it looks like," Tsunade said, trying not to laugh. Naruto also smiled, thinking to himself. Hey, I didn't even use Sexy Jutsu and they got nosebleeds…

They would go on to have a great holiday, if a bit awkward. The four of them met up with the others for a meal and drinks in the village. And, of course, come home to finish their present…

**Author's Note:**

> An older work of mine, so it's a little rusty, but fun. The other three chapters can be found of my profile, but I'll post them weekly.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
